fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 30
AFTERMATH Six is seen with red and blue metal handcuffs tied behind her back. She is pushed into a white colored cell with glass walls. She looks at her neighbor, White Goddess and sighs in frustration. The Fan and The Enemy walk away. :The Fan: Well, what do we do now? :The Enemy: Kill her? :The Fan: No need to be so rash, brother. There’s possibly some stuff to get out of this before hand. :The Enemy: Fine… The Enemy rolls his eyes as Six presses against the unbreakable glass of the prison cell with a look of anger on her face. ---- Unten sits on a chair in Rachel’s apartment on the island bar. YE scurries around, looking for something. Rachel and Robyn are making a smoothie. :Unten: What is that? Robyn holds up a pear. :”Robyn': This? :Unten: Yeah. It doesn’t look like a blump… :Robyn: Blump? This is a pear. :Unten: Oh. Are they any good? Robyn smiles. Suddenly, there’s a hard knock at the door. Rachel drops the pear and walks over. :Rachel: Hello? Helen walks in. Rachel steps back as Helen walks in a circle and then stops. :Helen: How are you all doing today? :Rachel: Fairly good… what are you doing here? :Helen: Relax, I’m not here to arrest you. Although by all accounts I would be in my rights to do so. But… you guys did stop Six. That’s a lot more than I can ask for some of my men. :Rachel: Oh, thank god. Rachel drops a baseball bat onto the floor. :Helen: I’m also going to ignore that… :Rachel: Well, what did you come here for? :Helen: I’m here to talk about a couple things. All fairly good, mind you. Except maybe one thing. :Rachel: Oh? :Helen: Truth is, we’ve been watching you since you left the military base. We decided not to go after you since we figured dealing with Six would be a bad idea, but… we saw and heard everything. :Rachel: Oh… :Helen: Don’t oh, Rachel. I mean, we did invade your privacy hardcore but… Helen hands Rachel some papers. :Rachel: What are these? Rachel reads them. They’re adoption papers. :Helen: You’re a mother now. To a very smart young girl. Robyn comes over to hug Rachel. Rachel’s eyes well up. :Helen: We’re going to stop wire-tapping you as well, including Unten. No more tests for him. We’ve kind of realized we messed up on that front. :Unten: What about my blood that you guys took? :Helen: You’re not going to believe it, but someone took it. :Unten: Aw. :Helen: Anyway, have a good day. Oh, almost forgot, we’ve decided to pay you for getting rid of Six. About a billion dollars each for the three of you? I know it’s not a lot but… we had a national crisis on our hands after all. :Rachel: Is this real? :Helen: Don’t ask me. Helen exits the room as Rachel and Robyn go back to work on the smoothie. ---- 3.14 and the others floated in the cabin of the ship. Earth was barely visible. He looked to Flicker, who simply smiled. ---- In the dead of night, YE walked outside of Rachel’s apartment with the device in his hands. He hammered on it a bit… and then it opened. He needed to get back to Overman Corp. Who knows what happened while he was gone? He was going to miss the the others but… he had more pressing matters. ---- Rachel noticed YE was missing the next morning. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he left, but at the same time, understood. She checked the mail and brought it in. Robyn was up eating cereal while Unten was still fast asleep on the couch. :Rachel: Lotta junk and oddly… fan mail. Huh. :Robyn: Oh yeah, the fanfictions are already starting. Somebody by the name of KamikazeBlaxe008 wrote a shipping fic with you and Unten. :Rachel: Wow, really? ...that’s weird. Rachel sorts through more of the mail. She comes across what seems to be a college invite. :Rachel: Boltzmann…? Rachel rips it open and reads it before putting it back and throwing it in the trash. :Robyn: What was that? :Rachel: Nothing. Robyn gets up and grabs the letter. :Robyn: Boltzmann? :Rachel: You understand why I don’t want you to go right? :Robyn: But it sounds so great! I mean, it’s a school with a bunch of aliens in it and… oh. :Rachel: Look, I understand education is important but… I mean I just became your mom and… I’m kind of selfish, I know. :Robyn: Well, I mean, I don’t have to enroll for summer. I could just enroll for fall. :Rachel: I know… just promise me you’ll visit, okay? ---- The Threat gazes out a window of Svarga. She’s somewhat upset by her loss. :The Threat: I hope they understand that this is just the start. :Vorplazz: Hopefully the start of my lunch break. :The Threat: They think this is a major blow to me. But Six is easy to replace. Seven’s already taken her place. There’s already a new Ten too. :Vorplazz: Who do you talk to when you do this stuff? It’s not me, because I get really bored 5 minutes in. :The Threat: Vorplazz, shut up. Jeez. Someday I’m going to remove your mouth. And with those final words, the next phase of The Threat’s attack began. THE END